Visitors from Zemuria
by donutkirby
Summary: A seemingly routine mission is thrown into disarray when Ruby and Weiss run into some completely unfamiliar enemies. Luckily, they find help in the form of some new allies who are out of this world...literally.


**Visitors From Zemuria**

* * *

_Well... this is a weird crossover, isn't it? _

_Literally all of my fics thus far have been about RWBY, but another one of my all time favourite series is the Legend of Heroes series, or more specifically its 'Trails' subseries. I've always found the similarities between their two worlds interesting (four major nations with unique cultures, Bracers = Huntsmen, Relics = Sept-Terrion, both have a cute 15-yr old girl wielding an oversized scythe, etc.). I've wanted to do a fanfic of Trails for a while, especially since it has criminally few fics (it's also criminally overlooked in general - seriously, if you're even slightly into JRPGS or story-heavy games in general, I can't recommend this series enough)._

_So basically one day I decided 'fuck it, let's do it' and I put this together in about 30 minutes. If you're weird like me and want to see this American anime-inspired series and an obscure JPRG series crossover, hopefully you like it. _

_I might do more stories like this, and hey, maybe I'll do a standalone Trails fanfic as well. I thought of a pretty cool idea about an AU where Crow becomes an Enforcer, so maybe I'll make that one a reality..._

_Cheers,_

_donutkirby_

* * *

Ruby charged at her foe, gripping Crescent Rose as if her life depended on it. She activated her Semblance for some extra speed, only to feel a sudden rush as the ground itself gave way beneath her. Yelling in surprise, she found herself at the bottom of a large pitfall. The enemy's trap? She found some scattered crystals around her, which looked a lot like Dust but were clearly different. They began to glow, and Ruby's heart sunk. Yep. Trap.

Using her Semblance, she escaped just as the explosion sounded, singing the back of her cape. She stared the enemy straight in the eye, noting it was some sort of strange machine, completely unlike anything the Atlesian military had made. Who built these things? She thought, dodging strikes from its strange appendages. She slashed at its body several times, and was relieved to see she'd damaged it somewhat. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't invincible.

Making an ominous whirring sound, the robot released a set of strings that entangled the young Huntress. "Ah! Let me go!" she yelled, struggling to break free, but even with her Semblance it was useless; her bonds were deceptively tight.

Suddenly, a dark-haired figure emerged from the trees, moving so fast that Ruby could barely register him before he cut her free. He's even faster than me, she thought in awe as the mystery boy drew his weapons - a pair of twin dirks - and tore the machine apart with a flurry of swift strikes.

"Another Balancing Clown?" the boy muttered. "The society needs to come up with a better variety of archaisms." He turned to Ruby. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Ruby said, gratefully taking his outstretched hand. "I'm Ruby Rose, by the way. I'm a Huntress. Hey, have you seen my partner - a girl in a white ponytail? We were on a mission when we got separated by these weird machines…"

"Hmmm… can't say I saw anyone like that," the boy said, shaking his head. "My name's Joshua Astr… Bright. Joshua Bright. Not that it'll mean much to you, but I'm a bracer from the Kingdom of Liberl."

"Bracer? Liber-what?" Ruby tilted her head in confusion. She remembered that Joshua had recognized what the strange robot was. "Hey, do you know what's going on here?"

He nodded. "You better show yourself!" Joshua yelled up at the sky. "I know you're there, Bleublanc!"

The sounds of hearty laughter filled the clearing as a strange masked man appeared in a flurry of rose petals. The Phantom Thief bowed graciously to Joshua as he brandished his fancy-looking staff. "It is good to see you again, Black Fang. To think we would meet here in this strange world. Life is so full of unexpected pleasantries, wouldn't you say?"

"I'm not interested in any pleasantries right now," Joshua said, readying his weapons. Instinctively, Ruby did the same. "Just bring me and Estelle back to Zemuria and leave this plane alone."

"I'm afraid that is simply impossible," Bleublanc chuckled jovially, and raised his staff. Rays of magical energy flew towards them like some kind of acidic rain, and the two desperately ran to avoid the attack. This is nothing like Dust, Ruby thought, growing more perplexed by the second. She swung Crescent Rose at the masked man, but he simply ddisappeared. Huh?!

She looked around, and saw Bleublanc in front of her, as well as on both of her sides, and slightly behind her. All of his copies raised their staves in preparation for some kind of spell. "Watch out!" Joshua yelled, taking out some strange device glowing with energy.

A set of solid stone pillars were erected around them, blocking the power of the spell, before immediately crumbling away. As Joshua continued his fight with the Bleublanc and his clones, Ruby heard a familiar cry from within the trees.

"Weiss!" she cried out, as her partner came tumbling out of the forest, followed by a large, muscular giant wearing sunglasses, who had a smile of sadistic glee on his face. "Heh. You put up a decent fight, ice queen," he chuckled in a deep, raspy voice.

The sunglasses man's attention was diverted by another girl leaping out from the trees, a twin-tailed redhead wielding a large bo staff, similar to the one Sun used. She begun pummelling the man with a series of powerful strikes and spin attacks, who parried her with his bare fists. "Give it up, Walter!" the girl yelled.

"Haha! In your dreams," Walter the Direwolf spat at her. While he was distracted, Ruby charged at him and swung at him with Crescent Rose, managing to slash him across the back. Walter keeled over in pain, howling.

Weiss had recovered now. Gracefully, she raised Myrtenaster and summoned her glyphs, shooting a beam of ice Dust through them as they struck through each of Bleublanc's copies one by one, finally finding the right target. The Phantom Thief staggered back, letting out a surprised yell.

"Oh my," he chuckled, smiling creepily at Weiss. "How skilled you are. I must say, you might even be more beautiful than Princess Klaudia."

"I don't appreciate compliments from scum like you," Weiss said coldly.

The four of them were back-to-back now. "You alright, Estelle?" Joshua asked the twin-tailed girl.

"Of course! I can handle myself." Estelle flashed a cheerful smile at her companion. "I was actually more worried about you, buster."

Ruby couldn't help but smile. She didn't know who these two were, but she instantly felt a strange camaraderie between them. They were just like her: defenders of the innocent, and also badass monster-slayers.

Bleublanc and Walter were approaching them now, and they all readied their weapons, eager to continue the fight. However, they were cut short by the sudden appearance of something on the edge of the clearing: a strange portal, emanating an equally alien energy.

"Well, it seems that's our ticket home," Bleublanc chuckled, immediately lowering his staff. "You see? I said returning you home was impossible for me, for it was never under my control. I'm afraid I'm as much a victim in this scenario as you. I hope you can understand how I too have suffered."

Estelle scowled at him. "You. Suffered. Yeah right, like I'd ever feel sorry for someone like you."

Walter sighed, and though he relaxed, Ruby saw that behind his sunglasses his eyes were still squinted and filled with bloodlust. "Looks like our rematch will have to wait… it won't matter much if we can't even get back to base."

Without further hesitation, the two assailants ran over to the portal. "Until next time, Black Fang," Bleublanc said jovially. "And you too, Estelle Bright. Give Renne our kindest regards, won't you?" With that, they disappeared into the void.

In the aftermath, Estelle and Joshua gave the Huntresses a brief summary of their situation: they were from another world called 'Zemuria', where they worked as 'bracers', hired hands who protected the people of their world from harm. Ruby thought it sounded very similar to her own profession. Somehow, during a fight with two of their sworn enemies, the Enforcers of the sinister Society of Ouroboros, they had found themselves in the totally unfamiliar world of Remnant.

"That… must have been a scary experience," Weiss said, staring in awe. "Being transported to a whole different world like that."

"Eh. It's happened before." Estelle shrugged like it was all no big deal to her. "Anyway, I like your world! Maybe we'll get to visit again sometimes!" She grinned as she took in Ruby's frilly dress and her enormous scythe. "Next time, I'll bring a friend of mine along. I think you and her would get along great."

Joshua gave her an exasperated look. "These portals popping up means that the boundaries keeping Zemuria safe from other planes of existence are getting weaker by the day," he reminded her. "This isn't something to be happy about."

"I guess…" his partner sighed.

"Still, it was good to meet you." Joshua smiled at Ruby and Weiss. "It's comforting to see that even in other worlds, there are people fighting to keep the peace."

Ruby smiled back. "You know… you kinda remind me of my friend, Blake," she said.

"Is that so? What's he like-"

"She, actually," Ruby said sheepishly. "Uh, sorry for comparing you to a girl-"

"No, no, it's alright," Estelle laughed, giving Joshua and affectionate bump to the shoulder. "He actually makes for a very pretty lady, believe it or not." He looked down with his cheeks filling with rosy embarrassment.

"Blake's… really nice, and always focused," Weiss continued, smiling slightly. "She has a bad habit of running away from her problems and having a hard time trusting people, but she's one of the best friends you could ask for."

Estelle smiled at her partner. "Yeah. That does sound like you," she said softly.

The two pairs waved each other goodbye, as Estelle and Joshua stepped into the portal and vanished, heading back home.


End file.
